


Do You Trust Me?

by Cryptidneet



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i cant believe how much i love these two dumb boys, y'all this is so cheesy u have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptidneet/pseuds/Cryptidneet
Summary: Chandler plans a surprise for Joey but little does he know, Joey has his own surprise planned.





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxieOfficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/gifts).



> I'm still crying because you wrote me that amazing fic so I wrote one for you too! Thank you for supporting me!! <3 I hope you like it!

Joey grunted as he stumbled for the fifth time. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, steadying him, as he was led blindfolded up a flight of stairs.

“Do you trust me?” Chandler whispered in his ear and Joey could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“I don't have much of a choice, do I?” Joey grinned back, indicating the blindfold across his eyes.

“Nope,” Chandler sang back, popping the 'P’ at the end. “Last step, be careful.”

Joey cautiously put his hands out in front of him as he reached solid ground. He felt Chandler move in front of him to take take his hands and lead him to whatever this surprise he had planned was.

* * *

 “What are your dinner plans for tonight?” Chandler asked abruptly over breakfast that morning.

“I don't have any, why?” Joey said back, glancing up from his bowl of cereal.

“Good,” Chandler said with a sly grin, casting his gaze downwards. “I have something planned for us.”

“Ooh, fancy dinner date?”

“It's a surprise,” Joey cocked his head and eyed his boyfriend, who’s smirk had not faded.

“What kinda surprise?” He asked, somewhat cautiously. The last surprise Chandler had planned for them had ended with Joey losing an eyebrow and Chandler in the E.R. That’s a date neither of them look back to with fond memories. “I don’t want a repeat of last time.”  
“Relax, this one doesn't involve fireworks,” Chandler mumbled, knowing exactly what Joey was referring to.

“Just making sure.” 

* * *

 

Joey heard Chandler pull open a noisy door and suddenly he was hit with a faceful of bitter cold wind. He took a startled step back and felt his boyfriend wrap an arm around his waist to keep him balanced.

“Chandler, are we on the roof?” He asks as Chandler grabs his hand again. “It's cold, I didn’t bring a jacket.”

“You'll be fine. You can use mine if you really need it.”

Joey huffed out a laugh at that thought; It was a kind gesture but Chandler had such a low tolerance to the cold that Joey was sure his boyfriend would freeze in the harsh New York winter.

“Thanks,” Joey mutters as Chandler carefully guides him blindly into the cold air.

“We're here.”

Joey stands still as Chandler's gentle fingers carefully undo the knot holding the blindfold over his eyes, cautious not to pull any hairs on the back of his head.

Joey opens his eyes once the obstruction is removed and gasps at the beautiful sight that greets him.

He was right, Chandler had brought him to the roof. Placed with delicate precision on the ground was nearly every blanket and pillow from their apartment, including a few borrowed ones from the girl's.

There's were candles scattered nearly everywhere, giving the dark roof a warm glow and setting a very romantic mood. Joey felt a grin on his lips and turned to face his boyfriend who was gazing at the watch on his wrist.

“It’s midnight,” he mutters, directing his gaze to Joey. “Happy 10 months, Joey.”

“You're such a sap,” Joey whispered before grabbing Chandler and pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss. “God, I love you so much.”

Chandler smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms Joey’s neck. “I love you, too.”

* * *

“Did Monica make this?” Joey asks as they eat the carefully prepared picnic.  


“No, I did” Chandler says definitely, crossing his arms like a stubborn child. “But she did help.” He admits, glancing up with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Joey grins at the trademark smirk that Chandler sports.

“Really? You made this?” Joey asks, taking another impressive bite. “This sauce is amazing, Chan! Mon might have some cooking competition.”

Chandler flushes and focuses extra hard on the food in front of him.

“I did say she helped.” He mutters, absently swirling a bit of pasta on his fork. “Besides, it wasn't that hard.”

“Accept the compliment,” Joey says in a hushed tone, leaning forward to press a kiss to Chandler's lips. “It tastes even better on you.”

Chandler shoves him off, his face an even darker shade of red.

“And you called _me_ a sap?”

* * *

 “I should've brought a radio, that really would have set the mood,” Chandler muses as they lay on their backs and gaze at the night sky of New York.

“This is fine,” Joey whispers back, snuggling closer into both the blankets and the warm embrace of his boyfriend. “I like it like this.”

“Are you cold?” Chandler whispers, his gaze locked to the stars that dance above them.

“I’m fine,” Joey says back, reaching down to link his fingers with Chandler’s. “You’re hands are cold though.”

“I’m always cold,” Joey breathes a laugh through his nose at Chandler’s words and turns to his side to gaze at the profile of his boyfriend’s face.

“Let’s get married.” He says the words before thinking and his heart jumps into his throat. He just asked Chandler, the king of insecurity and commitment fears, to marry him on impulse. He’s so freaked out he doesn’t even hear Chandler’s quiet voice break the silence of the night.

“Okay.”

“Chandler, wait I wasn’t thinking, please freak out-- wait. Did you just say okay?” The words register in Joey’s mind as he’s halfway through his rambling and now he’s slightly confused. Did Chandler just say _yes_ to marrying _him_? This has to be some kind of wonderful dream.

“Yeah. Let’s get married.”

“Really?” Joey exclaims, sitting up and letting the blankets fall into his lap. The warmth that's spreading through his chest is enough to make him forget that he’s sitting on a roof in the dead of winter with little more than T-shirt on.

“Yeah, let’s do it. Let’s get married,” Joey feels his breath catch in his throat as Chandler speaks and suddenly he’s throwing himself onto his boyfriend, who grunts under his weight.

“I love you!” He shouts, peppering Chandler in little kisses and he knows it’s not a dream because Chandler’s in his arms and it’s all so beautifully real.

“I love you, too,” Chandler laughs, his voice thick with emotion and they’re both crying but Joey’s never felt happier in his life. “Oh my god, Monica’s gonna want to plan the entire wedding.”

“Let her,” Joey grins from ear to ear. “She’ll do a better job then we will.”

They spend nearly the entire night up there, just enjoying the company of each other while the rest of the world goes by. It’s almost 4am by the time they drag themselves to their frozen feet and back down to the comfort and warmth of their own apartment.

“Thanks for this, Chandler. This was probably the best date I’ve ever been on.”

“You bet it was,” He whispers back. “Happy anniversary, Joey.”

“Happy anniversary, Chandler.”


End file.
